La espera
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Mi primer Fanfic Royai, Roy y Riza siempre pudieron con todo, con peleas, batallas, secretos y hasta con la misma institución para la que trabajaban, pero esto será algo completamente nuevo. M por posibles escenas comprometedoras.
1. Chapter 1

**La espera**

Este es mi primer fanfic Royai, y la verdad estoy emocionadísima. Recién vi FMAB y quedé totalmente obsesionada con esta pareja, realmente lamento que no podamos tener un momento de final feliz para Roy y Riza pero la química y el amor que se demuestran en los pequeños momentos son suficientes para hacer enamorar a cualquiera.

Bueno espero que esta historia les guste, se sitúa tres años después del Día Prometido, Roy de 32 años y Riza de 30.

**Capítulo 1. Qué difícil es guardar un secreto en esa oficina**

-¿QUÉ?-Las miradas se posicionaron sobre ella. Todo su escuadrón estaba con la boca abierta-.

-Lo que escucharon, no lo repetiré-. Dijo la rubia con una mirada severa hacia sus compañeros de trabajo-.

-Pero, y… el General, lo sabe ¿verdad?- Dijo Havoc siendo el primero en salir del shock emocional de su noticia-.

-Creo que será demasiado para el jefe-. Agregó Breda, quien se había puesto a abrazar a Falman por la impresión.

-Cierto, y por tu rostro no parece que le hayas dicho a él primero-. El analítico Falman intentaba zafarse de su amigo mientras miraba a su compañera.

-Bueno….-Fuery intentaba recobrarse-. Creo que todos nos sentimos felices por usted, Coronel Hawkeye-. Es una noticia inesperada y puede que cambien mucho las cosas pero…estamos felices y estaremos para usted en lo que requiera-.

-Gracias Mayor-. La coronel sonrió a su amigo y miró de forma seria al resto.-Está terminantemente prohibido mencionar esto al General Mustang hasta que yo lo haya hecho primero, es una orden señores-. Se irguió para parecer más alta y segura de sí misma. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa sobre como mencionaría al General que…

-¿Mencionarme qué, coronel?-De repente el corazón de Riza empezó a latir fuertemente, giró sobre sus talones para saludar a su superior. – Nada que sea de importancia por el momento señor, traeré su papeleo y le pido que no insista.-Ella se fue con marcha rápida sin mirar a los ojos al General Mustang-.

-Está bien, Coronel…creo-. Roy Mustang vio a su Coronel irse, la siguió con la mirada un tanto confundido, un tanto extrañado y curioso ¿Qué estaría pasando?-Luego se giró hacia su equipo, los cinco intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza…el general notó las miradas nerviosas que se posaban sobre sus ojos…y sonrió maliciosamente hacia sus amigos, sus leales hombres de batalla. Él estaba seguro de que no le fallarían…no se negarían a nada por él, su gran y buen jefe….o eso es lo que él creía en ese momento.

Los cuatro hombres sintieron las llamas del alquimista de fuego sobre sus cabezas pensando en lo que podría pasar si se negaban a decirle lo que su Coronel les había confesado, y antes de que Roy pudiese dar una sola orden salieron disparados con quinientas excusas.

-Ah, sí, me llamaron de comando central debo reparar una radio, verá fue el mismo Fuhrer me lo encargó y no podría defraudarlo a usted en su búsqueda del puesto más alto de esta nación. Permiso para retirarme señor-. Fuery salió sin esperar a que su jefe dijera nada.

Breda y Havoc fueron los siguientes-. Señor tenemos que ir con el General Miles a la inspección de los voluntarios a Ishval…se hace tarde verdad Teniente Breda?-.

\- Sí sí, teniente Havoc. Permiso señor, esto es importante.

Solo Falman se quedaba tranquilo en su asiento, impasible y mirando el papeleo que tenía que hacer durante el día. Su estrategia era otra.

-Falman… y tu ¿no tienes nada importante que hacer hoy?-. El general miraba algo ansioso a la respuesta de su compañero, de su subordinado mejor dicho-.

-Solo el papeleo de esta tarde, y las estrategias de reintegración en Ishval, señor.

-Excelente entonces podré pedirle… ordenarle-. Se corrigió con una sonrisa gatuna-. Que me diga lo que les informó la Coronel Hawkeye-. Roy ya sentía su victoria-.

-Señor, claro con gusto, en cuanto la Coronel Hawkeye se lo cuente personalmente-. Falman seguía escribiendo en los papeles que llegaron esta mañana, rayoneando y viendo que cosas corregir. No se veía ni nervioso ni preocupado.

-Quiero recordarle que yo soy superior de la coronel. ¿Aun así usted pretende desobedecer a una orden? ¿Quiere una amonestación?

-Señor, con todo respeto, quisiera hacerle recuerdo sobre lo que nos ordenó en la fiesta por la anulación de las leyes de confraternización-. Falman miró sonriendo sinceramente a su jefe. De repente Roy Mustang se puso helado, sus ojos se agrandaron y entendió que había perdido esta batalla.

El Fuhrer Grumman había decidido darle una sorpresa a su querida nieta y al General Mustang, pero también quería darle la sorpresa a todos los tórtolos enamorados dentro de la institución militar. No era secreto que muchas parejas se veían a escondidas para no ser despedidas del ejército, y tomando en cuenta que hasta ahora ninguna de estas relaciones fortuitas había causado demasiados problemas (con excepción de la toma de rehén a cierta Teniente por parte de los Altos Mandos), el Fuhrer decidió anular las normas de confraternización.

-Su excelencia ¿qué lo trae a mi oficina?-. Dijo Roy Mustang esa mañana-. Se lo ve extrañamente feliz señor-.

-Sí sí, la verdad estoy muy feliz, y muy orgulloso del nuevo documento que redacté y firmé después de arduas jornadas de discusión con los altos mandos. Más que nada estoy feliz porque sé que podrás cumplir con la petición de pobre abuelo preocupado que te hice hace algún tiempo-. Le guiñó el ojo al entonces Coronel, quien no entendió a la primera lo que le quiso decir su jefe.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, dio una mirada fugaz a su superior y luego al documento que se le extendía a él. Sus manos temblaron un poco, su corazón se aceleró, ¿sería lo que él estaba pensando?

Leyó las primeras líneas, el asunto de la resolución estatal de la anulación de las normas de confraternización-.

-Esto es…la anulación de las normas de…confraternización entre los miembros de la milicia, señor-. Lo dijo en voz alta para que todos en la oficina puedan escucharlo, especialmente la rubia que ahora levantaba su cabeza en dirección al coronel.

-Exactamente muchacho, y bueno habrá una gran fiesta este viernes para celebrarlo, sé que muchos aquí estarán ansiosos por asistir-. Grumman miró hacia la sala, a Havoc y a Riza principalmente. No era un secreto que Rebeca tenía un interés correspondido por el teniente.

Havoc se levantó-. Señor, permiso, tengo que realizar una llamada externa-. Roy solo asintió y Havoc salió casi corriendo de la oficina. Llamaría a la sargento Catalina.

-Jajaja, qué hombre más impaciente-. Dijo el Fuhrer, sintiéndose victorioso por el impacto de su resolución.-Bueno los espero entonces a todos con sus respectivas parejas, después de todo será un baile.

Grumman salió dando pasos largos, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad al impaciente Mustang. Cuando se cerró la puerta el silencio reinó en la sala, el silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a romper, pero que a la vez todos querían terminar.

-Teniente Hawkeye… ó el coronel.

-No hace falta decir nada Coronel, creo que todos en esta sala ya sabían de nuestra relación, ¿Verdad?-. Dijo la teniente en su asiento con mirada serena y conteniendo su felicidad. Sus subordinados solo sonrieron, excepto Breda que echó una carcajada-.

-Bueno ya no tendremos que guardar el secreto más grande de Amestris. No se preocupe jefe, siempre lo supimos…usted, y con todo respeto lo digo, no es muy bueno ocultando cosas. Tuvimos que inventarnos alguna que otra coartada para evitar que lo sancionen-. Breda no podía contener la felicidad sincera de ver a sus dos amigos con una nueva oportunidad, la de ser felices.

Roy estaba demasiado feliz como para llamar la atención al atrevimiento de su subordinado, mejor dicho, de su amigo.-Bueno, en ese caso creo que deberemos celebrar todos el viernes. Sigan trabajando señores-. Roy miró a Riza, quien le entregó a su vez una mirada cálida, la primera mirada así que le mostraba abiertamente en esa oficina.

El viernes por la noche, todos llegaron con sus respectivas parejas. Fue sorprendente ver la cantidad de conocidos que tenían relaciones dentro de la institución. Fuery sorprendió a todos al llegar de la mano de Sheska, él sí sabía de discreción.

Roy y Riza bailaron toda la noche, pero también tomaron…en especial el coronel. Reunió a su escuadrón para contarles lo maravillosa que era su ahora novia. Riza solo lo miraba con una pequeña mueca de reprobación e incomodidad, pero ella misma no podía ya parar a su impulsivo novio.

Ahí fue cuando él lo dijo. Las palabras que ninguno de sus subordinados habían escuchado bien por el efecto del alcohol, excepto Riza y Falman, quienes no tomaban mucho.

-Ella, esta adorable y fuerte mujer que tienen enfrente, es mi reina. Y como reina, ella está a mi altura y es mi igual, ya saben que no puedo verla como subordinada. ¡Señores!, de ahora en adelante les ordeno que todo lo que diga mi reina se obedece como si se tratase de una orden mía. ¡Salud por eso!-

-¡Salud!- Dijeron los mareados miembros del equipo Mustang, Falman y Riza se miraron en complicidad, ella se veía algo halagada con lo que dijo su coronel, aunque podría traer problemas.

Roy recordó todo lo acontecido esa noche hace dos años. Hasta como Riza tuvo que llevarlo después de esa declaración jalado de las orejas hasta su departamento. Al final el coronel se había rendido.

-Está bien, Falman, soy un hombre de palabra, ganaste-.

-Lo siento general, pero después de todos los años que estuvimos guardando el secreto de su relación, creo que es fácil para nosotros mantener este tipo de confidencias en la oficina-.

-Jaja, sin duda teniente. Solo espero que lo que me diga la coronel no sea algo malo-.

-Se lo dirá en breve por lo que veo-. Dijo Falman seriamente señalando en dirección a la puerta.

El general giró sus ojos hacia la rubia que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la oficina, tenía una mirada fría, más fría de lo usual, y una determinación tal que parecía que estaba a punto de jalar un gatillo.

-Teniente Falman, le pediré que salga de la oficina a hacer firmar estos papeles-. Indicó la coronel Hawkeye de repente extendiendo al peliblanco los documentos-.

-A su orden, Madam-. Falman salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Por fin estaban solos.


	2. Chapter 2- La esposa del general

Llega el segundo capítulo de este fanfic y se revela el hilo principal de la historia. Daré una que otra vuelta más para revelar la noticia de Hawkeye, pero es porque quería desarrollar algunos aspectos en la relación de esta pareja ¡Espero les guste!

/

**Capítulo 2. La esposa del general. **

Por fin estaban solos. El general miraba a su coronel con firmeza, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse algo extrañado.

-Creo que tiene algo que decirme, Coronel…-Apuntó a decir Roy para aliviar la tensión del momento. Ya no podía pretender nada más.

-Roy…esto es algo personal, nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo, al menos por un tiempo. Así que te recomendaría que bajes la guardia y dejes de ser formal-. Ella se mostró un poco nerviosa, mirando hacia abajo, con un puchero de incomodidad.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Por lo general ella mantenía las cosas personales fuera de la oficina, y nunca lo llamaba por su nombre en horas de trabajo. Ellos habían quedado en eso después de enterarse que ya podían demostrar su afecto libremente. ¿Qué tendría que ser tan importante como para mencionarse en estas circunstancias?

-Riza, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?-. Roy se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Estaba a punto de agarrar sus hombros para confortarla cuando sonó la puerta.

Ambos pararon en seco. Roy se sentó, se recompuso rápidamente y agregó. –Adelante.

-Oh, buenos días par de tortolitos-. Era el Fuhrer Grumman.-Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo-. El general y la coronel se irguieron y saludaron a su superior. El jefe de estado sonreía serenamente como siempre, caminó hacia la coronel Hawkeye, su nieta y le dijo,- El Mayor Fuery estaba en mi despacho, al parecer tuvo problemas con mi radio e interceptó un mensaje un tanto sospechoso de línea externa. Creo que tendrá que amonestarlo por tal despiste coronel-. Le guiñó el ojo secretamente sin que Mustang lo percibiera, pero ella no pudo evitar molestarse…A Fuery se le había salido la noticia en frente del Fuhrer. Levantó una ceja en forma disimulada y con una cara de enojo se dirigió a sus superiores.

-Muchas gracias por informarme, señor, veo que cometí algunos errores el día de hoy. -. Dijo Hawkeye-. Lamento el inconveniente con el Mayor Fuery, iré ahora mismo a reunirme con él-.

-Espera! Digo…-. Roy no se había dado cuenta que su jefe estaba todavía en la habitación.-Coronel tenía reportes para mí de urgencia, si no me equivoco-. Él intentó ser lo más diplomático y actuar lo más normal posible dadas las circunstancias.

\- Tendrá que esperar, General, no quiero cometer más equivocaciones el día de hoy, por favor no insista, con su permiso-. La mirada fría y penetrante de Hawkeye se clavó en sus ojos, estaba al borde de sacar su pistola. A Roy le corrió una gota de sudor frío por su sien.-Está en orden Coronel, vaya con Fuery y dígale de mi parte que fue un placer servir a su lado-

-Se lo diré señor, también le informaré que es probable que usted lo acompañe pronto-. La coronel dio un portazó enorme al salir del cuarto.

Grumman se sentó en la silla tranquilamente, dejando salir una pequeña risa-. Jejeje, tiene a una esposa con gran carácter ¿verdad general?...Ya que estoy aquí no me molestaría una partida de ajedrez, por los viejos tiempos. Además me temo que mi oficina se convertirá un campo de batalla, por no decir una escena de masacre, y no quiero presenciar eso.

-Está bien jefe…Y sí ella es una persona fuerte. Si no me equivoco usted fue el que me pidió hace mucho que me casara con ella…-Roy se acercó al estante para sacar el tablero de ajedrez.

-Oh si, necesitaba que mi nieta estuviese a buen recaudo, y que mejor hombre que mi sucesor-. Roy sonrió hacia un lado esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado las pretenciosas intenciones del Fuhrer hacia él.

/

Era una mañana fría y ventosa de comienzos de primavera. La oficina estaba vacía desde hacía un mes. El escuadrón Mustang había ido a una misión en Ishval, solo que fueron sin su jefe. Debido al reciente ascenso del ahora General, este debía permanecer en Central por unas semanas para arreglar papeles y estar en reuniones diplomáticas con los otros generales y altos mandos. Al general no le agradaba el papeleo, quería estar en terreno y poder ayudar en la campaña que él y sus hombres habían empezado. Pero lo que más extrañaba era la teniente Hawkeye. Un mes sin poder verla, sin sentir su aroma ni escucharla en una dosis diaria. Las únicas veces que se comunicaba con ella era mediante las líneas militares, con el propósito único de informar cómo estaba avanzando la misión.

-Dios…que aburrido es todo esto, al menos te tengo aquí Black Hayate-. Roy se puso a acariciar a su amigo canino, el cual respondió con una lamida en la mano del general.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero sin dar oportunidad a que el pudiera contestar, la oficina se abrió de una patada con un gran estruendo. Producto de esto el general se había caído de la silla y Black Hayate se sentó encima de él.

-Arrgh! ¿Qué significa est….?-Roy vio al general Grumman aparecer ante sus ojos y decidió no terminar la oración que había comenzado.

-Osa sermonearme, cuando es a usted al que quiero agarrar a disparos-. Roy sintió cierto temor de repente, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.- Pero su excelencia, me temo que no entiendo el porqué de sus aseveraciones-.

-Ha pasado ya un año y más desde que anulé esas benditas reglas para que tu pudieses estar con mi nieta, y aún no le pides matrimonio, ¡infeliz!-. La pistola apareció de la nada y ahora estaba apuntando al joven general.

-Dej…déjeme explicarle señor-. Roy intentó incorporarse levantando las manos-. Usted sabe muy bien que mi deseo es el de desposar a su nieta, pero hasta ahora no encontré momento adecuado para eso. Con lo de Ishval y las…

-¡NO ME INTERESA MUCHACHO! ¡YO YA ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJO Y NO VEO LA HORA DE QUE CUMPLAS TU PROMESA!- Los ojos de Roy se empequeñecieron y empezó a rezar por su vida. Vio al Fuhrer sacando algo de su bolsillo. Cerró sus ojos esperando el disparo y escuchó un golpe en la mesa.

-Esta es la dirección de la joyería de la milicia. Tienes permiso para arreglar todo para hoy, cuando lleguen los hombres de Ishval-.

-Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿pero no tenían que volver de Ishval la siguiente semana?-. El general Mustang ya estaba volviendo en sí después del susto.

-Los mandé a llamar el martes, les dije que era urgente que volvieran sin mencionar nada a nadie, que tendrían un reemplazo que llegaría de inmediato. De esta no te salvas muchacho, déjame decirte esto.

Grumman se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver al anonadado General-, ¿Qué estas esperando muchacho? ¡Es una orden, no la invitación a un baile! Llegarán a las 7:30 a la estación.

Roy cayó en cuenta de todo en ese momento, se sobresaltó y saludando dijo-. Sí su excelencia, permiso para retirarme. Cogió la correa de Black Hayate y cerró la oficina.

Mientras iba en dirección a la joyería con el perro de su novia, Roy empezó a pensar en cómo podría arreglar una petición de matrimonio en menos de tres horas. No era que Riza quisiera algo grande, o algo muy vistoso, él lo sabía bien, pero quería decirle algo así de importante de forma apropiada –Maldición señor Grumman, en los predicamentos que me mete-.

Entró en la joyería, y pidió ver los anillos de compromiso. Se quedó una hora sin poder decidirse por alguno, todos se veían demasiado aparatosos para una dama como Riza, que era sencilla y elegante a la vez. De repente un pequeño destello llamó su atención. Era un anillo de plata con una piedra azul pequeña en el centro. Ese sería. Lo compró y se dirigió al bar de Madame Christmas, por lo menos quería decirle a ella lo que planeaba hacer, le parecía lo más propio.

Cuando llegó Madame Christmas ya estaba enterada, después de todo ella había planeado todo con Grumman.-Pensé que no te aparecerías Roycito, vamos vístete o no alcanzarás a recogerla del tren.

-Debí imaginármelo Madame, ¿qué es esto?

-Tu traje de compromiso, ahora apúrate, tienes que verte bien para tu novia-.

-Gracias Madame-. Roy sonrió cálidamente a su madre.

Ya estaban ambos, Black Hayate y Roy en la estación central, esperando el tren que traería de vuelta a Riza. Tal vez Hayate estaba en sintonía con Roy, o tal vez entendía todo, porque se lo veía igual de ansioso que su dueño. Tocó el silbato del tren, que ya se acercaba. Ambos se quedaron en el andén, esperando. El tren llegó y los vagones pasaron hasta que se detuvo por completo. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron los 5 soldados que no veía hace ya un mes. Estaban con ropa de civiles, por órdenes del Fuhrer tuvieron que cambiarse antes de llegar, algo que no entendieron.

-Jefe, veo que extrañó demasiado a la teniente, no tenía por qué venir así de elegante-. Dijo Havoc dándole un apretón de manos a su amigo.

-¿Es acaso malo que desee verme bien para una dama tan importante?-. Agregó con una sonrisa altanera el general.

-Creo que es un poco exagerado, señor-. Riza bajó del tren con un vestido morado, la falda por debajo de las rodillas como a ella le gustaba.- La verdad no entiendo qué tiene el Fuhrer con sus deseos y caprichos-. Se quejó mientras se acercaba a abrazar al general. –Sólo mira como ha hecho que nos disfracemos-.

-Pues te ves hermosa, mi querida Riza-. Dijo Roy sonriéndole cálidamente. Él sabía que era el momento indicado. Solo con verla él ya sabía que quería estar junto a ella. No eran necesarias las bodas ni las declaraciones para que ambos sintieran esa pertenencia, tan libre y a la vez tan poética. Siempre fue así, pero no estaba demás darle a su compañera un recuerdo memorable de vida.

-Sabes, tengo algo que decirte, y qué mejor que hacerlo frente a queridos compañeros-. Aclaró su voz y subió el volumen, para que los cinco presentes en la estación pudiesen escuchar. Se puso de rodillas y los cuatro soldados varones soltaron un ruido de incredibilidad y sorpresa. Riza abrió sus ojos y ligeramente sus labios se despegaron.

-Mi amada Riza, ¿Quisieras casarte con este pobre general, que no hace más que sentirse dichoso a tu lado?

-Pst…te obligaron a hacerlo ¿verdad?- Dijo Riza aguantando las lágrimas.

-Sabes que de todas formas faltaba poco para que lo hiciera. Solo adelantaron un poco mis planes-. Roy seguía esperando la respuesta. -¿Qué dice Coronel Hawkeye?

-Pues…acepto General Mustang-. Riza ya no pudo contener las suaves lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y se agachó para abrazarlo. Ahí en el suelo, se abrazaron fuertemente mientras su equipo aplaudía. Sentados en una banca de la estación estaban Madame Christmas y el Fuhrer Grumman, observando la escena con complacencia.

/

Ya habían pasado horas, Grumman se había ido después de la partida de ajedrez. Falman siguió trabajando en silencio, después de consultar si tuvo noticias de la Coronel. Fuery volvió a la oficina con una cara de miedo tremendo y una venda en la cabeza. Estaba todo en silencio y no aparecía Riza por ningún lado. Havoc y Breda llegaron para recoger sus cosas, se llevaron consigo a los otros dos soldados.

-¿No se retira, señor?- Le dijeron algo preocupados.

-Creo que debo esperar a mi esposa si es que no quiero correr la suerte del Mayor Fuery-. Dijo tranquilo.

-Claro, entendido señor, buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches señores, buen descanso-.

Pasó media hora, y ahí fue cuando apareció la Coronel. Se la veía nerviosa y algo a la defensiva, seguro seguía molesta por lo de Fuery.

\- Veo que tuviste un día difícil, ¿nos vamos a casa?- Dijo el General viendo que Riza alistaba sus cosas-.

-En realidad quisiera ir al parque a caminar, ¿estarías de acuerdo?-. Dijo Riza suspirando.

-Claro, lo que necesites para no asesinar ni a mí ni a Hayate.

Salieron juntos del comando central. A una cuadra del edificio el general le tendió el brazo a su esposa, ella aceptó el gesto y fueron en dirección al parque. Ahí encontraron una florista y Roy compró unas flores para Riza. Ella sonrió algo seria y nerviosa, oliendo las hermosas flores que había escogido Roy para ella. Cuando llegaron al parque ambos se sentaron en una banca. La noche ya había caído y las estrellas titilaban con fuerza; era una hermosa noche.

-Tengo que decirte algo-. Dijo Riza finalmente.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes y hazlo cuando estés lista, no insistiré. Solo me preocuparon un poco tus actitudes del día de hoy.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo…es algo que no sé cómo enfrentar- Riza miró al cielo, y luego se rio calladamente.

-Me parece tan absurdo, siempre he tenido una seguridad enorme para todo, pero esta vez, estoy asustada-.

Roy se quedó callado un momento, realmente notaba a Riza muy ansiosa, como si algo irreversible estuviese pasando. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

-Bueno, hay cosas que también me asustan y que uno consideraría absurdas, como las arañas por ejemplo.

-¿Te dan miedo las arañas?- Pregunto sonriendo de lado su esposa.

-Era solo un ejemplo-. Mintió Roy-Pero, bueno si me asustaran yo agarraría el valor de tu compañía para enfrentar eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si algo te asusta y puedo estar ahí contigo, no dudes que me tendrás día a día hasta que conquistes ese miedo. Roy acarició el cabello de la mujer que lo miraba tiernamente. Ya habían logrado casarse, incluso en contra de lo que ellos esperaban para su vida, ambos eran demasiado afortunados.

Riza solo miró a su esposo con inmenso cariño. Siempre se sintió segura a su lado. Era otro de esos momentos de temor que sobrellevaría con él. -Roy, yo…estoy embarazada. Lo dijo finalmente. El corazón de ambos empezó a latir fuertemente. Ella miró a su esposo expectante de una respuesta. Él, abrió un poco su boca, y se le salió un suspiro de la impresión. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del general y la abrazó con delicadeza.

-Jajaja, ¿eso era lo que te estaba consumiendo? Eres perfecta Riza, absolutamente perfecta. Se separaron un momento, Ambos se veían tan felices. Se dieron un beso y él agregó- Gracias por todo, en especial por llenarme de una dicha no merecida.

-Gracias a ti, Roy.


	3. Chapter 3: Antes de la boda

**Author Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromi Arakawa. **

_Llega el tercer capítulo del fanfic, y en esta ocasión nos alejaremos de la historia principal para tener una escena de los momentos de preparación para la boda Royai, ¿Cómo se imaginan que Roy Mustang llevó a cabo toda la organización? Aquí lo que yo imagino que sucedió. _

/

Faltaban solo dos semanas para la boda y la Coronel Hawkeye se encontraba bastante tranquila al respecto. Ella manejaba algunos detalles con bastante orden, sin embargo la imagen de una boda tradicional nunca estuvo en su cabeza así que no prestaba mucha importancia al evento. No podría decirse que Riza fuera una novia convencional, era algo más relajada y despreocupada en cuanto a la perfección de la boda se refería.

El que insistió en realizar una gran boda tradicional fue en realidad su abuelo. Se acercó un día a presentar a los recién comprometidos la lista de requisitos que debían cumplirse para la gran fecha. Ese día Riza vio esto como una misión trivial que estaba obligada a cumplir, como cualquier otra orden de revisión de papeleo en la oficina. Su prometido, el General Roy Mustang, era otro cuento.

/

-¿Flores ligeramente violetas? ¿Moños de terciopelo en cada una de las sillas del salón? ¿Un piano de cola entera?-. Al leer esto la cara del general parecía palidecer. Riza le quitó el documento de las manos y empezó a revisarlo. Asintió a algunas cosas y cuando llegó al final de la lista dijo

-Señor, me parecen exageradas estas peticiones para solo una boda ¿quién correrá con los gastos?

-Oh querida mía, en estas circunstancias y para ti solamente, soy tu abuelo. Por supuesto que no podría influir mucho económicamente en la preparación, dadas las ambiciones de tu prometido. Eso podría interpretarse como una manipulación de influencias y no podemos permitirnos eso. Les ayudaré en la medida que me lo permita el parentesco que nos une. Yo creo que tu futuro esposo, con el cargo de general, podrá invertir en la boda de su AMADA…Riza-. El Fuhrer afiló su mirada hacia el pálido y tembloroso general que ahora se había sentado en su escritorio.

-¿No crees que esto es demasiado, abuelo?- Dijo la rubia al ver al pobre pelinegro empezar a hacer cálculos en una diminuta hoja de papel.

-Tu boda es una orden mía para tu futuro esposo, nada más ni nada menos te mereces. Espero que usted, general Mustang, entienda el peso de la misión que ha caído sobre usted.

Roy se levantó de repente dándose un golpe en la mesa, intentando parecer sereno aunque su lenguaje corporal dijera lo contrario.- Entendido señor, misión aceptada-.

-Jajaja, muy bien muy bien jovencito. Entonces me retiro-.

Mustang se sentó nuevamente con una mirada seria y dirigida a un punto fijo. Colocó sus manos sobre su quijada como siempre lo hacía cuando se veía en una situación difícil. Cerró sus ojos, los que se encontraban en la oficina solo se quedaron mirándolo, tal vez un tanto divertidos ante la situación de su General. Casi todos, menos Riza.

-No tienes que esforzarte demasiado en seguir todos estos caprichos-. Finalmente habló la rubia dejando la lista para la boda en la mesa.-Entiendes que estos detalles a mí no me interesan ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró fijamente, seria y algo fastidiada. Él le devolvió la mirada, esta estaba igual de seria. Ambos se entendían completamente sin decir palabra alguna.

*No necesito todo esto*-Pensaba ella.

*Pero quiero dártelo, aunque me cueste* Pensó él.

La mirada se sostuvo unos segundos, era una pelea de poder. Riza se dio cuenta que no iba a ganar esta vez, cerro sus ojos y agregó.

-Está bien, hazlo-. Agarró el papel nuevamente y marcó unos cuantos objetos de la lista.-De esto me encargo yo, te guste o no.

Dejó caer el documento en la mesa. Roy lo revisó.- ¿Estas segura?

-Bastante….además, no dejaría la cena de ese día a su criterio, señor. Permiso, regreso al trabajo-. Dicho esto ella salió de su oficina.

Él se relajó un poco, sonrió y cerró los ojos. En la oficina los cuatro integrantes del equipo aguantaban la risa. Hasta Fuery y Falman que eran los más serios intentaban suprimir las sonrisas causadas por las palabras de su coronel.

-Ríanse señores...pero de todas maneras yo soy el afortunado que tiene una boda que preparar-

/

-No, no son las que pedí, las flores deben ser ligeramente lilas, ¡no casi blancas! ¿Cómo que no pueden cambiarlas? ¿Saben con quién está hablando? General brigadier del comand…. ¿Hola, hola? ¡Maldición!- El general colgó el teléfono, se sentó y tapó la cara con las manos. Suspiró.

-Tiene la prueba en 20 minutos, general-. Havoc le extendió su abrigo, con una mirada de preocupación.- No debería estar tan estresado, ha enfrentado cosas mucho peores.

El general se paró y se colocó el abrigo, con una cara de pocos amigos. No se animó a responder a su teniente coronel, tenía mucho que arreglar. Fuery y Falman entraron a la habitación.

-General, malas noticias, la entrega que esperaba… bueno,…no está lista-. Fuery dijo las últimas palabras tan bajo que no se escucharon, pero el general ya lo veía venir. Sus cejas empezaron a temblar, sus facciones se pusieron rígidas y apretó sus dientes.

No era la primera vez que le fallaban, los adornos no llegarían hasta la siguiente semana. Las flores no eran las adecuadas, conseguir un piano era demasiado difícil. Tuvo que hacer arreglar su traje unas cinco veces, hoy era la prueba. Tantas cosas estaban fuera de lugar… y el Fuhrer estaba encima de él todo el tiempo. Finalmente explotó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-El general Mustang perdió la cordura totalmente. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió antes de que el pudiese alcanzarla, y la vio, a su prometida con mirada seria y autoritaria.

-Señor, por favor le pido compostura-. Riza estaba con un saco café largo, lista para salir.-Mayor Fuery, informe por favor-.

-Sí coronel, la entrega de adornos para la boda no ha llegado, no podrán entregarla hasta dentro de cinco días. Con todo lo que tenemos por delante no tendremos tiempo para los arreglos finales.

.Las flores no son las indicadas y no son del agrado del Fuhrer, madame.- Dijo Havoc saludándola.

-Fuery, llama a la empresa, cancelaremos el pedido, tengo otras opciones.- Havoc, ve a la florería de Amstrong, sé que conseguiremos algo si lo solicitamos personalmente.

-¡Sí, madame!-. Gritaron ambos hombres ante su superior.

-Señor, tenemos la prueba de traje en 15 minutos. Debemos ir ahora-. La mirada de la Coronel era fría y serena. Mustang se quedó boquiabierto, se tranquilizó y se enderezó para asentir con algo de vergüenza.

-Sí coronel, lo lamento-. Se giró hacia sus hombres.- Ya escucharon a la coronel, lo dejamos en sus manos.

Con mirada firme ella se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Organizar una boda era una misión más.


	4. Chapter 4-La reina del equipo

Tercer capítulo de este fanfic, y me di cuenta que no mencioné que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maestra Hiromi Arakaya.

/

**Capítulo 4. La reina del equipo. **

Roy se despertó a primeras horas de la mañana, era sábado pero aun así estaba acostumbrado a abrir los ojos a las cinco. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a su esposa todavía descansando a su lado. Se tapó la cara conteniendo una emoción que quería salir de su pecho, iba a ser padre. Ayer Riza fue quien se lo dijo y todo parecía ser un sueño. Pero no, acababa de despertar, y su esposa estaba recostada descansando, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y él se sentía otra vez el hombre más feliz.

"Seguramente está cansada por el embarazo", pensó él mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de ella. Decidió levantarse sigilosamente para no quitar el tranquilo sueño que seguramente ella estaba teniendo después de la larga noche de charlas y planes de ayer. El general Mustang se vistió y bajó a preparar algo para desayunar, sería bueno sorprenderla con algo que realmente le gustara, un desayuno digno de una reina.

-Es una misión-. Dijo confiado de sus habilidades culinarias. Se dirigió a la cocina y al bajar las gradas se puso a imaginar cómo sería esto de aquí a algunos años, cuando fuera padre. ¿Tendría que preparar los desayunos todos los sábados? Sonrió sin poder contenerse; después de todo el general de comando central siempre fue un soñador empedernido, y un poco aniñado. Le brillaron los ojos con una gran determinación.

Llegó a la cocina y con un chasquido de dedos encendió la hornilla. Se acercó canturreando hacia el refrigerador cuando escuchó una voz.

-Jefe, jefe…aquí-. Vio por la ventana de la cocina y encontró a su equipo, Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery, detrás de uno de sus arbustos y con ropa de civiles. La cara de extrañeza se apoderó del general, después de todo eran solamente las seis de la mañana.

-Señores, no puedo decir que son buenos días para ustedes. Díganme, ¿Qué los trae por aquí en estas tan inoportunas horas?

-Vamos jefe-. Dijo Havoc con una sonrisa y el cigarro en la boca.- Estamos fuera de la oficina, no tiene que ser tan formal-.

-Solo queríamos saber si la coronel ya le había dado la noticia, señor.- Se apresuró a decir Falman.

Mustang no pudo evitar sonreír fanfarronamente, demostrando a sus subordinados que en efecto, ella le había dado la noticia del embarazo. El equipo le felicitó, un nacimiento en medio de una vida militar era más que una bendición, era un motivo más por lo cual hacer de este un mejor país.

¿Y la coronel?-. Pregunto Fuery un tanto incómodo recordando la paliza que le propinó su superiora el día anterior.-¿No está por aquí para felicitarla?.

-No, estoy preparándole una sorpresa a la futura madre, desde ahora merece lo mejor de lo mejor-. Mustang volvió a enderezarse con esa pose tan altanera que le caracterizaba. Breda lo miró, luego vio la cocina, vio la hornilla prendida y ató cabos, y se horrorizó. El general era pésimo para la cocina.

-Señor, no me diga… que va a cocinar-. Dijo finalmente Breda, con la cara un tanto pálida. –Señor, no creo que sea buena idea-. El resto del equipo se puso tenso, Breda tenía razón. Los cuatro muchachos se miraron… y de repente se pelearon por entrar a través de la ventana.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONI….?-. Roy no pudo terminar de gritar ya que Havoc le tapó la boca y lo sujetó por detrás.

-Lo siento coronel, no dejaremos que envenene a su esposa y a su hijo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo esto.

Roy pataleó, logró zafarse de Havoc por unas milésimas de segundo y de repente Falman le dio una zancadilla. Cayó como intentando incorporarse y dijo-

-¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¡Esta es mi casa!-Roy se vio rodeado de cuatro militares entrenados y bajó los hombros.

-Solo queremos ayudar, señor-. Dijo Fuery intentando retenerlo.

-¡Es mi deber, yo soy el padre de ese niño!-. Los cuatro soldados pararon en seco. Claro… Roy Mustang tenía razón esta vez. A pesar de lo ridículo del asunto, los miembros del equipo Mustang se enternecieron y compadecieron de su jefe.

-Esta bien, puede hacer el jugo de naranja-. Dijo Breda, un tanto fastidiado.

-Es mi casa, obviamente voy a hacer más que eso-. Mustang cruzó de brazos como un niño mimado.

Los cuatro soldados cruzaron miradas de incredibilidad. Breda, quien era el experto en cocina de todo el equipo, rodó los ojos y dijo-.

Ok, pero nada de lo que tenga que ver con fuego, señor.

Los soldados se pusieron manos a la obra. Breda hizo pan recién horneado, huevos a la benedictina y tocino con jamón y salchichas. El resto del equipo hizo las tostadas, pusieron la mesa y limpiaron.

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana cuando el comedor de la casa se veía irreconocible, parecía un restaurante.

/

Riza se levantó, vio que no había nadie a su lado y dedujo, por la luz que llegaba a su ventana, que ya eran más de las 7:30. No era común para ella dormir tanto, siempre solía despertarse antes que Roy. Suspiró un poco, al recordar el por qué de su nuevo cansancio. Sonrió levemente y se tocó el vientre. Iba a ser madre, ayer en la mañana se lo dijeron en el chequeo médico.

Quería estar cerca de su esposo, ese impulso tan sobrenatural de querer abrazarlo y estar a su lado no era propio de ella. Se preguntó si serían las hormonas, bueno aunque solo tenía 2 semanas de embarazo hasta el momento. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó, esperando verlo para desayunar.

Cuando ella terminó de bajar las gradas, lo que vio la conmovió profundamente. Su equipo estaba ahí, esperándola, con un desayuno de hotel cinco estrellas, que seguro había sido hecho por Breda, un decorado elegante y todos ellos con grandes sonrisas en los rostros.

Riza no pudo contener la emoción desbordante que le había causado ese gesto. Esto confirmó su suposición anterior sobre el afecto desmesurado que quería demostrar, las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo sus primeros efectos.

La coronel se puso a llorar como una niña, y eso solo extrañó a los miembros de su equipo, excepto a Mustang. Él se acercó a abrazarla, sonriendo.

-Jaja, tranquila, no es para tanto, amor-. Dijo con su tono galante.

-Lo sé, pero… no, no puedo con esto-. Riza se puso a llorar más fuertemente.

-No entiendo, ¿qué hicimos mal?-. Dijo Fuery en voz solamente entendible para sus compañeros.

-Son las hormonas femeninas progesterona y estrógeno, mayor-. Falman seguro que era una enciclopedia andante.- En el embarazo, estas hormonas tiene diversos efectos colaterales, entre ellos está la falta de control de ciertas emociones.

El resto del equipo se puso algo tenso al escuchar estas palabras, ese "poco control de emociones" no iba muy bien con las veces en las que la hacían enojar dentro de la oficina.

La coronel se separó de su esposo para mirar a sus amigos, estaba sonriendo aún con las lágrimas en el rostro.

-Realmente, gracias. Esto significa tanto, aunque haya sido solo un desayuno.

Su rostro brilaba como nunca antes. Creo que jamás vieron a su coronel tan feliz. Ellos no tenían duda, harían esto y más para poder mantener la felicidad de su amiga de tantos años.

Después de todo, ella era la reina del equipo.


End file.
